1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety mechanism, and more particularly to a safety mechanism adapted for a light bulb socket so as to securely receive therein n energy saving bulb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional light bulb socket for an energy saving light bulb includes two arcuate insertion holes diagonally and respectively defined around a central axis of the light bulb socket. Each insertion hole includes a receiving hole and a positioning hole in communication with the receiving hole. An energy saving light bulb is provided with an insertion head and an insertion body to correspond to the receiving hole and the positioning hole. The receiving hole has a diameter larger than that of the insertion head and the positioning hole has a diameter smaller than the insertion head, yet larger than the insertion body. Therefore, after the insertion head of the energy serving light bulb is inserted into the receiving hole and the light bulb is moved from the receiving hole to the positioning hole, the insertion head is thus retained by the positioning hole.
However, because the inner periphery of the insertion hole is smooth, the energy saving light bulb might be easily deviated from the positioning hole if there is an additional force applied to the light bulb. Sometimes, the light bulb might fall directly from the light bulb socket, which is quite dangerous.
In order to solve the problem, a locking block is provided to the outer periphery of the insertion head and a locking recess is defined in an outer periphery of the positioning hole in the light bulb socket to correspond to and receive therein the locking block after the insertion head is positioned in the positioning hole so that the light bulb is securely received inside the positioning hole. Although the provision of the locking block and the locking recess does solve the problem to prevent the light bulb from falling off the light bulb socket, the assembly process is increased and becomes complex when compared with the conventional assembly process.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved safety mechanism to mitigate the aforementioned problems.